Cosmic Shade Kranus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860578 |no = 8478 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 227 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 43, 49, 58, 64, 70, 100, 106, 112, 118 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 15, 10, 5, 30, 15, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 100, 109, 118 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 109, 118 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 30, 20 |sbb3_totaldistr = 150 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 8, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |ubb2_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 10, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb3_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 106, 112, 118, 124 |ubb3_distribute = 8, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 8, 8, 20, 20, 10, 10 |ubb3_totaldistr = 160 |bb_effectdelay = |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb3_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mechanical reconstruction of a sliver of the great Cosmic Unknown found in the dark reaches of Draegar's memories. Gazia was so intrigued that he sought to create a physical shell to house it. Although Gazia was unable to discern the being's intentions, the Tinkerer cared little for such trivialities; he preferred to channel its power into his mechanical craft. The creation was named Kranus after its origin: within Draegar's tortured mind. When its internal generators whirred to life, Kranus was immediately sentient. Speaking in a detached, masculine tone (no doubt Gazia's personal interpretation of the entity), its first words showed an incredible degree of self-awareness—"This is a rather peculiar feeling." Subsequent tests showed the extent of Kranus's abilities, fulfilling Gazia's goal of creating an intelligent servant that could execute high-level orders unfailingly and without question. While the Mad Tinkerer's intentions are undisputedly malevolent, little is known of Kranus's own. Whenever the construct was not in its testing chambers or carrying out directives, it was observed to stand idle, staring into vast nothingness. As a fragment of the great Cosmic Unknown that had gained mortal sentience through physical form, Kranus seemed to question the very reasons of its existence. During Athensphere's last moments, Kranus operated under Gazia's direct orders against the demigods. But what the Tinkerer failed to anticipate was the growing autonomy of the void within Kranus—one that inadvertently ravaged the entire plane. |summon = I find your lack of restraint...disturbing. Though I suppose the Void, too, yawns ever hungry. |fusion = You are curious indeed, reaching into the very Void of existence itself. Do you not fear what you do not know? |evolution = What...is this? How strange it is to feel such things. Birth...growth...death. Existence appears most fleeting in this realm. |hp_base = 7000 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 2450 |hp_lord = 10000 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 3500 |hp_anima = 11117 |rec_anima = 3202 |atk_breaker = 3798 |def_breaker = 3202 |def_guardian = 3798 |rec_guardian = 3351 |def_oracle = 3351 |rec_oracle = 3947 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Implanted Memory |lsdescription = 175% boost to max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage, considerably restores HP each turn, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = 200% Spark, heals 2000-3000 + 10% Rec HP & fills 3-4 BC on spark |bb = Judge Not Even Thyself |bbdescription = 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, greatly restores HP, damage taken may considerably restore HP for 3 turns, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |bbnote = Heals 4000-6000 + 40% Rec HP, 50% chance to heal 25%-30% damage taken & activates 5000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Nihil Reckoning |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 200% parameter boost, 150% Spark to self, 200% Spark & activates 5000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 12 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 12 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_sp = true |sbb3_hpscale = true |ubb = Mors Certa, Vita Incerta |ubbdescription = 12 combo massive Light, Dark attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, raises allies from KO, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & 100% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 100% chance to revive to 100% HP & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb2_hpscale = true |ubbhits3 = 16 |ubbaoe3 = A |ubbdc3 = 16 |ubbmultiplier3 = 1000 |ubb3_sp = true |ubb3_hpscale = true |dbb = Reflections Beyond Existence |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Giselle Tyndalos |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Spark damage, Water, Dark elemental damage, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice, 100% evasion, adds status ailment infliction to attack, raises allies from KO & 100% Light, Dark damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Replicant Rapture |esitem = |esdescription = 5% damage reduction from Light, Dark types for all allies, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, probable damage reduction to 1 & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 1% parameter boost per 1% HP remaining, 15% chance to take 1 damage & fills 2-4 BC when hit |evofrom = 860577 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill1_1_sp = 55 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Negates critical and elemental damage |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Greatly reduces BB gauge consumed during BB |omniskill1_3_note = 20%-60% BB cashback (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill1_4_sp = 15 |omniskill1_4_desc = Enhances BB's great HP restoration effect |omniskill1_4_note = +3000-4000 HP & +10% Rec, heals 7000-10000 + 50% Rec HP total (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill1_5_sp = 15 |omniskill1_5_desc = Allows BB's 50% damage reduction effect to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill1_5_note = (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill1_6_sp = 15 |omniskill1_6_desc = Adds Doom effect purge from self to BB/UBB |omniskill1_6_note = (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 55 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill2_2_note = 25% reduction (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_3_sp = 15 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_4_sp = 15 |omniskill2_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill2_4_note = +150% boost, 300% Spark to self total (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_5_sp = 15 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) effect to SBB |omniskill2_5_note = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP modifier (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP") |omniskill2_6_sp = 15 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds 16 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) effect to UBB |omniskill2_6_note = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP modifier (Prerequisite: "100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP") |howtoget = |notes = *Kranus' summon quote is a reference to a quote from Darth Vader in Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. *Kranus' UBB name Mors Certa, Vita Incerta is a Latin term that means “Death is certain, life is uncertain”, used in Philip K. Dick’s 1968 Science Fiction novel telling the tale of a post-Nuclear War San Francisco. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Kranus2 }}